


I'll deal with it (my heart) later

by cosmicseo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: But I Love Them, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Haikyuu - Freeform, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Istg so much fluff, M/M, Pining, Pining Sawamura Daichi, a guy was supposed to go on a date with suga shall not be named lol, and they were ROOMMATES, daichi loves suga, like love love, lots of Pining!!, ohmygod they were roommates, the rest of karasuno wont appear oop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-24 16:03:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20708759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicseo/pseuds/cosmicseo
Summary: Daichi takes suga out on valentine's day to cheer him up after original plans with someone else fall through. As Daichi tries and succeeds after a few tries, Suga realises that he would've rather spent the day with Daichi anyways.





	I'll deal with it (my heart) later

Suga has been waiting in the cafe for a grand total of ONE hour and quite frankly, he has had enough. "Fuck this," he mutters under his breath as he leaves the dimly lit cafe and pulls a thick scarf over his mouth. He bows his head down to hide the fact that they're brimming with tears as he makes his way back to his apartment.

Although Daichi would never admit it, he was in fact waiting for Suga to come home but his face was evidently surprised when Suga came bursting through the door earlier than he had predicted with tears running down his cheeks, reddened from the cold weather. "Suga-" Daichi barely managed to get a word in with the silver-haired male before he had slammed his bedroom door shut. A few seconds passed before sobs came from the room where Suga was. Daichi sighed, this wasn't what he asked for when he had prayed to God that Suga would stay his.

At this point Suga had grown tired of crying over a man that never even bothered to send a damn text. He rubbed his eyes clean and stepped out of his room, seeing the dining table packed with food from his favourite place. "You feeling better?" Daichi asked, concern lining his voice. Suga nodded and took a seat, not hesitating to tear open the take-out box and chowing down, failing to see Daichi watching him with a smile from the corner of his eye.

“Wanna watch a movie?” Suga looked over to where Daichi was seated comfortably at the coach, sending him an inviting look. “That would be lovely,” Suga’s eyes smiled as his lips failed to do so.

To say Daichi was panicking would be an understatement. Suga was laid on his chest, snuggling into him to chase out the February chills. Daichi just hoped that Suga could not feel his heart beating erratically.

Suga could DEFINITELY feel Daichi’s heartbeat and he unconsciously cuddled in more into the heat source that was his best friend and roommate. Eventually Suga started focusing more on the movie, the dumb protagonist bringing more amusement to the silver-haired male than it should, as he remained oblivious Daichi’s longing stares.

Soft snores filled the dimly lit living room as Daichi’s head fell limp on top of Suga’s. Suga just smiled, “This valentine’s day didn’t go so bad after all...” Suga closed his eyes, “I can deal with my heart later anyways.” Before drifting off to sleep with a genuine contended smile upon his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope you enjoyed my first story!! I got this prompt from the OTP prompt generator thing and I just couldn’t resist!! Watch me write more stories using those prompts 😭 Thanks again for reading!! muah <3


End file.
